


A Dream Away

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, short and sweet, what is a season 8?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Lance always sings when he's getting ready in the morning, and Allura loves it.





	A Dream Away

**Author's Note:**

> These two make me feel peaceful.

“Let’s live forever in this moment …”

Allura drifts awake to the sound of Lance singing in the room next door. The faint crash of the ocean waves against the shore filter in through the window, and she cracks open her eyes to blinding light. Flinging an arm over her eyes, Allura groans-she forgot to shut the window again last night.

Lance’s lilting voice continues to weave melodies as he bustles around, getting dressed and ready for the day. Allura would hum along if she knew the words. 

It’s a habit of his, singing whenever he first wakes up in the morning. Allura had never really had a chance to notice back on the castleship, but now that they’re on earth in sunny Cuba and the war is over, she’s observing all these little things about Lance that she never had the chance to notice before.

Grumbling, Allura reluctantly rolls out of bed and wanders over to the closet. Lance’s twin sister Maria was about the same height as her and had gladly agreed to lend Allura some of her clothes. A very generous girl, Allura thinks. Almost identical to her brother in appearance and personality.

She sorts through the assorted shirts, shorts, and dresses before pulling out a light pink ruffled dress that reminds her of one of her mother’s favorite dresses that she used to wear all the time. Allura even used to play dress up in it. Shucking her pajamas, she pulls the dress over her head and gazes tentatively at the mirror in the guest bedroom.

“Home is only a wish away …” Lance sings, a hint of melancholy in his voice.

Allura closes her eyes, and for a moment, she’s back in Altea with her parents, carefree, her family whole again. She opens them and the illusion shatters, but she’s not overwhelmed with grief. 

She may have lost her own family, but she still has friends and people to rely on. As long as she has others that she cares about, she’s never truly alone.

“But I won’t be the one to let you go …”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos.


End file.
